Corre, Que te quieren cazar¡¡¡
by 123PomRodriguezAccion
Summary: Alexander (un personaje creado por 123PomRodriguezAccion) esta aburrido, y para su entretenimiento, decide poner a todos los personajes de los pinguinos de Madagascar en un juego de supervivencia en el que solo uno sobrevivirá, espero se diviertan y disfruten del terror y/o gore, que habrá masacres de a montón en esta historia, XD.
1. Introducción

**_ATENCIÓN_** ** _: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN: PARA EL QUE NO LO SEPA, FUERON CREADOS POR DREAMWORKS, ASÍ QUE NO ME MIREN A MI, XD._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: ALEXANDER ES MIO, NADIE LO TOQUE D:, Y SI ES MERA COINCIDENCIA, PUES HABRÁ PROBLEMAS D:_**

* * *

Hola a todos mi lectores, (si es que tengo, XD), un momento, ¿tengo lectores :D?, bueno, cálmate, eso no es lo importante aquí, aunque ¿Qué puede ser más importante D:?, no lo sé, quizás sea interesante.

Rayos, mis historias nunca han tenido una introducción antes, pero no importa, hoy estoy aquí porque he decido arriesgarme, ¿pero porque arriesgarte?, pues porque estoy aburrido, de eso tratara esta historia, de algo nunca antes visto, (si como no, XD) bueno, innovador a mi persona.

Deja los rodeos y ve directo al grano ¬¬, bueno, bueno, ustedes ordenan ._. , como podrán notar esta historia se llamara "Corren, que te quieren cazar", sí que es un título muy cautivador :D, eso creo ._., ahora si muy centrado en lo nuestro, me canso escribiendo o no sé qué escribir D:, el horror.

Esta historia será del genero terror, la trama girara en torno a un juego de supervivencia en la que nuestros queridos pingüinos del zoológico de central park que aparecieron por primera vez en la película de Madagascar, ya saben, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico y Cabo estarán en una nueva aventura en la que no sabrán con vida (no me odien por esto ._.)

Como podrán notar, esta no es la primera vez que escrito una historia y menos si se trata de los pingüinos de Madagascar, pero aun así descubrirán una sorpresa, para esta historia voy a cambiar el formato con el que escribía mis anteriores historias, ya saben tipo teatral, por este otro, espero que sea un acierto, o que de plano me volví todo un lunático, en fin, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?, eso espero.

Para esta historia he decidido que solo tendrá un solo personaje inventado por mí, adivinen quien será, así es, el malvado y sanguinario lémur color rojo, Alexander, creo que los que ya han leído mis anteriores historias lo conocerán, más o menos ._., a excepción de él, todo los demás personajes de esta historia serán los mismo que salen en la caricatura, no tengo pensado usar a mis demás personajes (si acaso uno que otro mas), así que ya saben si no aparecen mis demás personajes característicos de mis historias, XD.

Así que no se preocupen por leer mis viejas historias…

Con esta historia me estaré arriesgando mucho, porque será la primera que publicare pensada para fanfiction, ¿Por qué has decidido eso?, como ya dije, publicare poco, de calidad, entendible, con nuevo formato y me estoy arriesgando (¿entendieron el chiste? XD) , por el otro lado, esta historia será de terror y juego de supervivencia, también tendrá algo de acción, suspenso, entre otro géneros, pero creo que esta historia no tendrá romance, no soy de escribir romance, no sé porque, XD.

Ahora si comencemos fuerte, vamos que el tiempo lo tenemos en contra, aquí tienen un poco de sabor de lo que viene, hay como me gusta decir XD.

 **En la mansión de Alexander**

 _Alexander se encontraba en su gran mansión, estando acostado en la cama viendo todo los días los mismo canales aburridos de la televisión, la computadora ya no lo mantenía entretenido como antes, ni el increíble mundo del internet podía mantener su mente entretenida_

-"esto es lo más aburrido del mundo"- _**se dijo así mismo el ya aburrido lémur de tanto ver televisión y estar en el aburrido internet-**_ "un momento, mi existencia es aburrida y no tiene razón de ser, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?, no sé qué hacer, vamos… piensa Alexander, tu puedes"- _**Alexander salía que si no quería morirse de aburrimiento, tenía que ideárselas, hasta que repentinamente se le ocurrió una de las mejores ideas que se le pudo a ver ocurrió al lémur-**_ "ya lo tengo, voy a escribir una historia de las mejores, si, eso me mantendrá ocupado, ¿pero de qué va a ser?, lo tengo, será un juego de supervivencia en donde los personajes de los pingüinos de Madagascar tendrá que enfrentarse a muerte ante mí, su servidor Alexander"

 _Entonces Alexander se puso manos a la obra y se fue directo a su computadora escribir la mejor historia que le pudiera a ver ocurrido en su macabra mente maestra de lémur, enseguida él comenzó a escribir la introducción de su increíble historia, directamente a , haciendo que Alexander estuviera muy ocupando escribiendo su historia en los próximos días, (cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia, XD)_

 **Regresemos a la introducción**

Bien, ya conocieron a Alexander, allí esta, el no tiene razón de ser, solo busca entretenerse porque está muy aburrido, le gusta las historias de terror y gore, de allí que esta completamente loco y desquiciado, ese Alexander no tiene remedio, espero les caiga muy bien ese lémur :3

No se cada cuando voy a actualizar esta historia, como podrán imaginarse, los reviews tendrán el poder de hacerme publicar esta historia, de no tener reviews habrá problemas ._., (Alexander ira por ustedes y los pondrá en esta historia :D) no se crean, simplemente esta historia se quedara incompleta como todas mis demás historias que no alcanzaron a ser completadas por esa razón, hay como me encantan los reviews, lástima que no soy popular :3, (les muestro una gran vitrina) -"y aquí tendrá mis reviews, si los tuviera¡", XD.-

En fin, eso va a ser todo para esta aburrida introducción, espero verlos comentando más seguido por aquí, los estaré esperando con muchas ansias, porque fanfiction no me da reviews D:, digo vuelvan pronto que los estaré esperando y Alexander también :D, y ¿no olviden darle like y suscribirse? :3


	2. Las reglas del juego de supervivencia

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 **En una pequeña cabaña abandonada**

 _Skipper despierta después de a ver dormido por quien sabe cuando tiempo, el pingüino líder comenzó a abrir sus ojos, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba a punto de descubrir, estaba dentro de una baña de madera no muy grande, no tenia puerta, por lo que el pingüino pudo observar que en la entrada había una bicicleta perfecta para su tamaño, skipper no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, porque sabía perfectamente que antes de que se quedara dormido, estaba en el habitad de los pingüinos en el zoológico de central park, cuando skipper salió de esa pequeña cabaña, se encontró con un bosque completo y el estaba en la cima de un pequeño cerro_

-"pero que está pasando aquí"- _**se dijo a sí mismo el pingüino líder**_ \- "no recuerdo a verme quedado dormido aquí, debo ser soñando" – _ **skipper no comprendía la situación, seguía pensando que todo se trataba de un sueño**_

 **Afuera de la cabaña en el gran bosque**

 _El pingüino comenzó a moverse en la bicicleta que se había encontrado en la cabaña, fue en busca de sus compañeros, se movió por todo el bosque, y no puedo encontrar a sus colegas, hasta que de repente muy cercas de un rio, pudo observar que había un pingüino que se encontraba inconsciente muy cercas de aquí rio, no se trataba de nadie más que de rio_

-"Rico" - _ **comenzó a gritas el pingüino líder -**_ _"eres tú" -_ _ **Se preguntaba skipper si no estaba teniendo una alucinación, pero al final resulto ser que no era así, rico estaba enfrente de él sano y a salvo**_

 _Finalmente el pingüino líder había encontrado a uno de los suyos, este comenzó a golpear levemente la cara de su compañero, hasta que finalmente despertó, al igual que su líder sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando, ya que lo único que recordaba era que se había quedado dormido en su cama_

-"¿Qué paso?"- _**se estaba pregunto rico al ver que estaban en su guarida en el zoológico de central park**_

-"no lo sé, pero voy a llegar al fondo de esto" - _ **skipper se encontraba muy temeroso por lo que podría estar pasando-**_ "¿Qué estará pasando?"- _**al pingüino le molestaba bastante el no saber qué era lo que estaba pasando-**_ "vamos ricos, tenemos que movernos" -

-"muy bien"- _**el pingüino obedeció a su líder sin pensarlo dos veces-**_

 _Ambos pingüino comenzaron a moverse por ese extraño lugar, estaba lleno de arboles, todos muy grandes que no dejaban ver muy a lo lejos, repentinamente los dos pingüinos detienen su marcha y descubren una grabadora tirada en el cielo_

-"¿Qué es eso?"- _**se preguntaba rico mientras levantaba y encendía la grabadora para escuchar lo que decía**_

-"hola skipper y rico, mucho gusto en conocerlos"- _**comenzó a escucharse la voz del malvado lémur proviniendo de esa misteriosa grabadora-**_ "yo soy Alexander, y ustedes están atrapados en este juego mortal, como podrán observar, este es un lugar creado para la ocasión, están atrapados en una dimensión diferente a la de ustedes, están atrapado sin posibilidades de escapar" – _ **esa malvada voz comenzó a reírse muy perturbadoramente**_

-"¿Qué esto que quieres?, ¿por qué nos haces esto?" _**comenzó a gritarle el pingüino líder hacia la grabadora que rico había encendido con anterioridad, pero lo único que conseguía, era que esa voz comenzara a reírse más fuerte, llegando a asustar a los dos pingüinos desconcertados**_

-"como sea, tendrán que jugar mi juego les guste o no, las reglas son las siguientes, yo voy a ir a cazarlos a todos, ustedes tendrán que sobrevivir a mis inoportunas apariciones, quien logre ser el último sobreviviente tendrá la oportunidad de salvar su vida y además se ganara el derecho a recibir un deseo, lo que significa que el ganador podrás obtener lo que más anhela en este mundo"- _ **esa voz no dejaba de reírse mientras seguía hablando**_

-"pero deja de reírte, no se te entiende nada"- _ **skipper se encontraba muy alterado por lo que estaba ocurriendo**_

-"está bien, me dejare de reír"- _**esa voz dejo de reírse, ocasionando una sensación de miedo en los dos pingüinos-**_ "verán, en este juego no solo tendrán armas comunes para entrarle a la batalla, también tendrán otras ventajas mas, en el trascurso del juego podrán encontrar objetos que aumentaran su resistencia, fuerza, velocidad, formaleza, capacidades mentales, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera, sino también habrá cosas que les proporcionaran una gran ventaja, como poder viajar en el tiempo, ya sea hacia el futuro para seguir con vida o al pasado para rescatar a un amigo, también podrán traer a un nuevo jugador al juego directamente desde el exterior, o también porque no, regresar a un compañero que ya sido eliminado del juego, aunque tengo que aclarar que los perdedores revividos ya no tienen derecho a recibir ese deseo en el premio"- _**repentinamente fue interrumpido por el pingüino líder**_

-"no jugaremos este juego"- _**dijo skipper muy firme en su decisión**_

-"lo siento mucho, no tiene elección, tendrán que morir tarde o temprano, las reglas dicen que solo puede a ver un ganador, y nadie tiene derecho a abandonar el juego, están en problemas si no quieren seguir las reglas al pie de la letra, si no quieren jugar el juego de supervivencia, entonces estarán en desventaja ante los otros participante"-

-"eso no nos importa, esta locura termina aquí"- _**el pingüino estaba preocupándose porque la grabadora le estaba respondiendo**_

-"que lastima, pero bueno, siguiendo con las reglas, pueden esconderse, esperar a que yo no los encuentre y que mate a los otros, buena estrategia, o si no soportas la inactividad, también puedes ir a buscar problemas al intentar matar a los demás concursante, o si de verdad estas muy loco, aquí estoy yo para una última batalla final"

-"NO"- _**rico estaba muy alterado por lo que estaba escuchando**_

-"estas demente"- _**skipper no quería aceptar lo que estaba pasando**_

"también habrá objetos que te darán súper poderes, o deseos temporales mientras dure el juego, pero claro, todo tiene sus límites, bien, creo que ahora si están aclaradas las reglas, es momento de su primera prueba de supervivencia, que comience el juego"- _**Alexander comenzó a reírse muy perturbadoramente, pero lo que estaba poniendo más incomodo a los dos pingüinos, era que la risa ya no se escuchaba desde la grabadora**_

-"no me asustas, ven y muéstrate cobarde" _ **-el pingüino líder estaba temblando del miedo ya que sabía que tarde o temprano moriría en el trascurso del juego de supervivencia**_

-"entonces solo voltéate y comienza a correr" _**el malvado lémur estaba detrás de skipper y rico con su característica rica malvada**_

 _Los dos pingüinos no sabían qué hacer, estaban atrapados, no había para donde correr y tenían al demente de Alexander delante de los dos, se preguntaba si ya era su hora de morir, ¿acaso ese momento acaba de llegar tan rápido?, repentinamente comenzó a elevar en el aire a los dos pingüinos con sus poderes tele-quineticos, skipper y rico estaba paralizados por el miedo, no tenían ninguna oportunidad para sobrevivir, luego el malvado lémur los arrojo muy lejos, hasta que finalmente aterrizaron en el fondo de un gran pozo a kilómetros de la posición de donde fueron arrojados por Alexander, los dos pingüinos se encontraban en graves problemas_

-"espero que comprendan que no es un juego"- _**de repente en cuestión de segundos Alexander desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno**_

 **Continuara…**


	3. Sobrevivir será la norma aquí

**_ATENCIÓN: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN: HE DECIDIDO QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA TODAS MIS HISTORIAS VAN A SER CON ESTA NUEVA FORMA DE ESCRIBIR, EXCEPTO LAS VIEJO LAS HISTORIAS, QUE SEGUIRÁN SIENDO CON EL OTRO, XD._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: LA HISTORIA SE VA A VOLVER MUY GORE Y VIOLENTA, SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN, NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE POSIBLES TRAUMAS O DE SU SALUD MENTAL,Y SI SIGUEN LEYENDO ACEPTAN QUE ESTÁN BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO, ASÍ QUE YA ESTÁN AVISADOS, XD._**

 ** _RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN MEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SON MUY VALIOSOS PARA MI, ME AYUDAN A MOTIVARME Y MEJORAR EN LAS CONTINUACIONES DE MIS HISTORIAS, XD._**

* * *

 **En un gran agujero**

 _Skipper y Rico habían caído en medio de un gran agujero que había en la tierra, el pingüino líder comienza a observar todo el lugar… de inmediato ve que estaban atrapados en ese profundo hoyo ya que las paredes se elevaban varios metros hacia arriba dificultándoles en gran medida el escapar de dicho lugar, luego Skipper se da cuenta que había caído arriba de unas fuertes y afiladas rocas que lo habían herido bastante, apenas se podía mover debido a que cada vez que movía una extremidad el pingüino sentía mucho dolor como si le introdujeran un cuchillo cada vez que movía un solo musculo en todo su cuerpo, a duras penas el pingüino logro pararse, sorprendentemente casi no se rompieron sus huesos, pero en cuanto el pingüino observó al frente casi le sale una lagrima de sus ojos, se trataba de Rico quien se encontraba muy mal herido ya que un tubo de metal le había perforado todo el estomago de su compañero, el pobre pingüino estaba sintiendo mucho dolor por ese desafortunado incidente._

-no… Rico no te preocupes, te voy a ayudar- _**dijo el pingüino líder acercándose lentamente hacia rico**_

 _Skipper finalmente llego en donde se encontraba su ya debilitado colega, uso todas sus fuerzas para sacar a Rico del tubo de metal que le estaba perforando el estomago, los dos pingüinos se encontraba al borde de la muerte, skipper apenas y se podía mover y Rico se estaba desangrando demasiado sin posibilidad de recuperarse de esa tragedia._

-¿pero qué?- _**dijo skipper alejándose de su amigo**_

 _-¿_ Qué es _…?-_ _ **rico se encontraba muy debilitado como para poder decir algo**_

 _Enfrente de skipper aparecieron dos fuertes brillos que cegaron temporalmente al pingüino, rápidamente se formaron dos objetos misteriosos flotando a unos metros del pingüino, se trataban de dos objetos de curación de color blanco en forma de cubo y con una cruz roja en el frente de ambos, el cual era capaz de curar cualquier herida._

-imposible- _**skipper tenía una mirada muy incrédula por lo que había visto**_

 _De repente la espada de skipper es atravesada por afiladas plumas provenientes de nada más y nada menos que el malvado frailecillo, repentinamente Hans desde lo alto se lanza empicada hacia donde se encontraba skipper, el pingüino logra esquivar por cuestión de centímetros las cortantes alas afiladas que misteriosamente tenia Hans, simultáneamente ambos toman con sus extremidades superiores un de los dos cubos blancos de curación, en eso el frailecillo saca un pescado._

-skipper, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte?, ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-tú, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Hans?, te volviste loco, ¿Cómo es que tus plumas están tan afiladas… parecen navajas capaces de cortar cualquier cosa-

-la verdad, es que si pueden cortar cualquier cosa, estas en una tremenda desventaja, yo soy superior ya acéptalo, este será tu final y te lo demostrare-

-¿Cómo es que nos encontraste?, devuelve esa cosa blanca-

-estaba pasando por aquí, fue casualidad y esta cosa se queda conmigo, es muy valiosa para mi supervivencia-

-la necesito, Rico esta en problemas-

-¿y eso a mí qué?, deberías olvidarte de él, en este juego no podemos darnos el lujo de compañeros, estamos solos porque solo puede a ver un ganador-

-¿de qué tanto estás hablando?-

-nuestro objetivo es sobrevivir hasta que solo quede uno, yo solo estoy adelantando las cosas asesinando a los de más participantes-

-no lo permitiré, yo seré quien detendrá toda esta locura-

-tú no puedes, apenas logras moverte… te encuentras muy mal herido como para luchar, mejor acepta tu inevitable muerte-

-jamás, yo luchare hasta el final- _**dijo skipper firme en sus palabras al mismo tiempo que utilizaba el objeto de curación sobre si mismo**_

-que desafortunado percance, pero no importa, igualmente perderás-

 _El pingüino líder que ya se encontraba totalmente recuperado comenzó a moverse hacia donde se encontraba Rico con una facilidad tremenda, luego Skipper mete su aleta en la boca de su compañero y de él saca un pescado que al igual que su oponente también usaría como si fuera una espada._

-bien Hans, si esto es lo que quieres, prepárate para una feroz batalla-

-no me asustas, con mis habilidades mejoradas, no perderé esta batalla-

 _Entonces los dos rivales comenzaron a combatir con sus pescados sujetados con sus extremidades superiores como si de espadas se trataran, luego de una corta pero intensa batalla usando sus pecados como espadas, el frailecillo comienza a cansarse por lo que el pingüino sin perder tiempo comenzó a tomar ventaja de ello y sorpresivamente para Hans su pescado termina volando muy lejos de sus alas después de que Skipper golpeara con todas sus fuerzas la extremidad con la que su oponente se encontraba sujetando su arma de combate, parecía que Hans se encontraba desarmado… pero nada más lejos de la verdad, su contrincante descaradamente usa su nuevo poder para cortar el pescado que estaba sujetando el pingüino en dos partes con la ayuda de sus afiladas alas, las cuales no hace mucho había logrado obtener después de superar una extenuante prueba que le había puesto Alexander para obtener dicho poder, se trataba de la habilidad de hacer sus plumas de las alas tan afiladas como fuera posible, entonces Hans usa su poder sin pensarlo dos veces para atacar a Skipper con sus alas cortantes, el pingüino no podía hacer más que esquivar los ataques provenientes de su oponente._

-rayos, esquivas con mucha facilidad mis ataques, ¿seguros que no tienes los reflejos mejorados o algo así?-

-no que yo sepa, ¿y tú de donde sacaste esa habilidad?-

-jamás te lo diré, y no creo que lo descubras por tu cuenta-

-mejor no hagas el cuento más largo y ríndete de una buena vez-

 _Enseguida Hans hace unos rápidos movimientos con sus dos alas y repentinamente salieron de ellas una gran lluvia de afiladas plumas con dirección hacia el pingüino, skipper se arroja hacia una gran roca para logra protegerse de la lluvia de afiladas plumas provenientes de su adversario, luego el frailecillo usa sus alas para cortar la roca que Skipper usaba como escudo para sus ataques, el pingüino comenzó a tomar la ofensiva al arrojarle a su rival una gran cantidad de piedras una tras de otras que Hans rápidamente con la ayuda de sus alas usa para cortar las piedras lanzadas por su adversario para contrarrestar su ataque, después el frailecillo comienza a volar una gran altura y desde las alturas comienza a atacar a skipper nuevamente con una afilada lluvia de plumas, el pingüino de nuevo utiliza las rocas para poder protegerse, enseguida toma el tubo de metal que anteriormente había herido a Rico y aun contenía su sangre y se la arroja con todas sus fuerzas a su oponente con la gran intensión de dar en el blanco, el frailecillo esquivo sin mucha dificultad el ataque de Skipper, pero lo que el ave en vuelo se le olvido recordar era que el tubo de metal iba a perder fuerza y después caer de regreso al suelo, para su mala suerte Hans fue golpeado por el mismo tubo de metal que hace unos segundos había esquivado, luego de eso el ave recuerda que el objeto de curación se le había caído en plena batalla por a ver estado muy concentrado en la misma, rápidamente Hans logra divisar el tan anhelado objeto de curación, se lanza en picada y a toda velocidad hacia este, pero el frailecillo es sorprendido por Skipper que hace poco había sacado una ametralladora del estomago de Rico, su oponente apenas logro salir ileso de ese ataque, después el pingüino siguió disparando su arma de fuego con la intensión de detener a su contrincante en la batalla que ya había durado más que suficiente._

-basta Hans, esta batalla ya término, lárgate de una vez si quieres seguir viviendo, no pienso repetirlo- _**grito Skipper con todas sus fuerzas**_

 _Hans luego de pensárselo por unos segundos, finalmente comprendió que Skipper había ganado el combate y si seguía tratando de obtener el objeto de curación, terminaría usándolo en ese momento y el esfuerzo de más no serviría para nada, finalmente el frailecillo se retira volando del lugar con su orgullo muy herido y dejando el objeto de curación a los dos pingüinos._

-eso estuvo cercas, espero que aun quede tiempo-

 _Skipper se apresura a tomar el objeto de curación para usarlo sobre rico y eso hace, su compañero herido se encontraba muy débil debido a la falta de sangre, se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo debido a ese problema, pero aun se encontraba con vida… pero ya faltaba poco para su muerte, Skipper logra impedir la muerte de Rico al usar el objeto de curación en el acto para salvar a su colega de lo que parecía su inevitable fin, Rico finalmente abre los ojos y se levanta del suelo para poder luchar otro día mas._

-ya estoy mejor-

-que bueno Rico, por poco y casi ter pierdo, pero no hay que confiarnos, estamos en una posición muy desventajosa y necesitamos encontrar respuestas para las preguntas que tenemos, aun nos quedan muchas sorpresas por delante, solo espero que estemos a la altura de lo que se nos viene encima, pero primero lo primero, ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?- _**dijo skipper gritando en la última parte**_

 _Comienza a alejarse la mira del gran agujero y se muestra una gran selva tropical con intensa vegetación, lo único que no era cubierto por lo verde del lugar era el gran agujero en donde se encontraban metidos los dos pingüinos._

 **Continuara…**


	4. Desafió de fuego

Atención: Los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen.

Observación: Mi fanfic el videojuego terrorífico de la perdición seria la precuela de Corre: que te quieren cazar!

* * *

Skipper y Rico con mucha dificultad lograron salir de aquel enorme agujero, después de varios intentos fallidos y pasar un par de días allí pensando en una forma de escapar, escalaron por la parte aparentemente más fácil del lugar. Una vez en el interior de la selva tropical sorpresivamente activan una trampa haciendo que el pingüino líder y su compañero quedaran colgando en una red de lianas. Enseguida apareció Kowalski resultando ser el constructor de dicha trampa.

—¿Kowalski eres tú?— Pregunto Skipper al ver al pingüino, estaba cubierto por barro y enredaderas.

—Si, yo ser Kowalski, ¿Quién ser intrusos?— Fue lo que pronuncio Kowalski amenazando a sus rehenes con una muy grande y afilada lanza.

—Hay no— Pronuncio Rico al lograr reconocer al pingüino con la lanza, recordaron que cuando Kowalski se queda sin tecnología corría el riesgo de volverse "salvaje" al extremo.

—Rico, Entrégame una grabadora— Ordeno el líder al recodar que tenían tecnología.

—De acuerdo— El pingüino maniático obedeció a su líder y vomito una de las grabadoras que había guardado en su estomago.

Luego Skipper una vez teniendo la grabadora en sus aleta se la arroja a Kowalski, enseguida la curiosidad del pingüino científico comenzó a brotar y comenzó a examinar el extraño artefacto, hasta que finalmente recordó de lo que se trataba, luego empezó a recordar todo lo que sabia lo que significaba que el pingüino genio estaba de vuelta.

—¡He vuelto!— Grito de felicidad Kowalski ya de nuevo había regresado a ser inteligente.

—Si, bueno, ¡Podrías bajarnos de aquí!— Ordeno el pingüino líder bastante molesto.

—Lo siento Skipper, creo que el estar atrapado sin tecnología en esta selva tropical me debió de afectar el cerebro— Se excuso el pingüino genio al analizar el ambiente en que se rodeaban.

—Bueno ya no importa, ahora, ¡¿tú sabes que es lo que maldita sea esta pasando aquí?!— Skipper quería respuestas ya que desde que había despertado no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho últimamente.

—Pues es algo complicado, lo que paso fue que diseñe una inteligencia artificial que se revelo contra mi, creo este juego y con la ayuda de Alexander nos logro introducir aquí junto con todos nuestros amigos y enemigos— Trato de explicar el pingüino genio.

—¿Qué?, tenia que ser... ¿hay alguna forma de escapar de aquí?— Pregunto el enojado pingüino líder con mucha determinación.

—Al parecer no hay forma evidente de escapar, aunque de haber una salida seria muy difícil llegar a ella, hasta el momento solo se puede salir de aquí al terminar el juego y eso solo sucederá cuando quede un único competidor— Termino de explicar Kowalski.

—Esto esta mal, ¿y has visto a cabo?— Skipper recordó que faltaba el joven pingüino para que la unidad estuviera de nuevo completa.

—No lo he visto— El pingüino inteligente había despertado solo en la selva tropical.

—De acuerdo, pero ahora... ¿Cómo se hace para obtener poderes?, Hans ya tiene el suyo, necesitamos tener nuestros poderes para estar a la altura—Fue lo que dijo Skipper miran para todos lados.

—Pues bueno, yo ya tengo un súper poder— Alardeo el pingüino científico cruzando sus brazos

—¿Cuál?— El pingüino líder se lleno de curiosidad

—¡El poder de la inteligencia!— Grito eufórico Kowalski con mucha determinación.

— Vamos kowalski, eso no es un súper poder, necesitamos verdaderos súper poderes— Ser molesto Skipper ya que no consideraba que la inteligencia fuera de mucha ayuda.

—Veras Skipper, ahora que tengo súper inteligencia, no solo puedo pensar y planificar mas rápido y eficiente, sino que también mis reflejos mejoraron mucho, tengo sentidos sensibilizados además que ahora soy mas rápido— Comento el pingüino genio sobre su súper poder.

—¿enserio?, ¿entonces como rayos lo conseguiste?— Cuestiono el pingüino líder.

—Veras, tienes que encontrar un icono flotante que diga súper poder, ya dependerá de ti lo que te salga, aunque primero tendrás que pasar una prueba— Explico el pingüino inteligente.

—Perfecto, ahora ha buscar— Ordeno Skipper observando todo su entorno.

Luego de buscar el icono flotante por horas finalmente lo encuentran. En tal icono flotante tenia dibujado una flama enseguida Skipper se armo de valor y toco la cosa flotante, repentinamente todo comenzó a ponerse oscuro y Alexander se apareció frente a él.

—Miren quien tenemos por aquí, Skipper no creí que de verdad te unieras al juego, ¿ya te rendiste y aceptaste que no hay forma de escapar de aquí?— Pronuncio el malvado lémur materializándose frente a los ojos del pingüino.

—Alexander... veo que sigues en las mismas, aunque tengo que decir que aun no me he rendido tengo que reconocer que el que los demás tengan súper poderes que deja en clara desventaja, es por eso que tengo que subir de nivel de inmediato.

—De acuerdo, pero primero no se pueden otorgar los poderes así como así, primero tienes que demostrar que eres digno de poseer ese poder y para lograrlo tendrás que pasar un desafío— Explico Alexander con indiferencia y sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

—Bien, acepto el desafío, ¿de que se trata?— Skipper estaba impaciente por saber a lo que se tenia que enfrentar.

—Tienes 5 minutos para dominar a la bestia de fuego— Fue lo que dijo Alexander antes de desaparecer.

Repentinamente se apareció una enorme bestia hecha completamente de fuego, Skipper solo tenia un pensamiento en mente, derrotar a dicha criatura para obtener el súper poder que tanto anhelaba y así se puso en guardia mientras veía venir a la enorme bestia de fuego.

—¿solo vencer a este monstruo de fuego?, eso es fácil, ya tengo un súper poder ganado— Comento Skipper confiado ya que pensaba que la prueba estaba fácil.

El pingüino líder comenzó a atacar a la enorme criatura, aunque por estar hecha de fuego el pingüino no lograba dañarlo y en cambio se quemaba sus aletas cada vez que intentaba agredir a bestia de fuego. Entonces Skipper pensó un poco, tenia menos de 5 minutos para vencerlo... ¿pero como? en eso Skipper dio una vista panorámica sobre su alrededor, nada más que la oscura nada alejándose en el horizonte, apenas se podía apreciar el suelo del cielo.

El pingüino líder al ver que tenia un espacio literalmente infinito no valía la pena alejarse, el lugar estaba plano por donde miraras, el tiempo se le estaba acabando. Skipper simplemente por la desesperación realizo una patada voladora sobre la bestia de fuego que atravesó al instante y lo único que consiguió fue quemarse, siguió pensando pero no conseguía nada ¿Cómo derrotar a un oponente que no se puede tocar? Pareciera que no había forma de ganar.

Ya solo le quedaba 1 minuto al confundido pingüino, había luchado con gran valentía y con mucho esfuerzo en esos 3 minutos pero solo consiguió quemarse, que rápido paso el tiempo para Skipper por un segundo pensó que la posibilidad de fracasar iba a ser su realidad y no conseguiría el súper poder que tanto quería. Cuando sorpresivamente le cruzo un pensamiento por la cabeza, comenzó a recordar lo que dijo Alexander, dijo dominar, nunca pronuncio la palabra ganar o derrotar, solo dominar... ¿pero como se dominaba a la bestia que no se puede someter por estar hecha de fuego algo difícil de golpear?, Skipper vio su cuerpo quemado y en esos momentos encontró una posible solución.

Con mucha determinación el pingüino líder entro dentro de la enorme criatura de fuego, comenzando a quemarse en su interior, trataba de soportar el dolor. Se agotaba el tiempo, la bestia de fuego aun no estaba dominada y ya andaba pasando el ultimo minuto, Skipper aun se negaba a perder la prueba, toda su piel en esos momento se encontraba quemaba por lo que cada vez que se movía sentía un gran dolor. El pingüino líder entonces vio un cubo negro que se ocultaba entre las llamas de la criatura de fuego, Skipper aguantándose el dolor empezó a moverse hacia el mencionado cubo negro cuando ya solo le faltaban segundos para que se acabara el desafío, pero en el ultimo momento Skipper logro tomar el cubo y al presionar el único botón que tenia el dichosos cubo la enorme bestia de fuego volvió al inanimado objeto completando así la prueba literalmente en el ultimo segundo.

—Excelente Skipper, superaste el desafío, ahora el poder del fuego de pertenece— Comenzó el malvado lémur haciendo aparecer un contrato y un bolígrafo enfrente de Skipper.

—Bueno, he de decidir que no fue fácil, pero ahora solo quiero mi súper poder— Fue lo que dijo Skipper mientras firmaba el contrato que había aprecio de la nada.

—Perfecto, entonces hasta la próxima Skipper— Pronuncio Alexander antes de volver a desaparecer.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Skipper había vuelto a la realidad y a la normalidad. O bueno casi, porque ahora tenia el súper poder de controlar el fuego.

Esta historia continuara...

* * *

Nota del autor: Espero actualizar más seguido este fanfic, y pues bueno, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos después.


	5. La pelea final

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen.

Observacion: Este es el capitulo final.

* * *

Skipper regresa con sus compañeros; Kowalski y Rico reaccionan impresionados al ver como de la aleta de su líder sale una débil llama.

—Esto es impresionante Skipper, ahora tienes el poder del fuego —comenta Kowalski al presenciar tal fenómeno.

—¡Cuidado! —grita Rico de la desesperación.

De repente aparece el frailecillo atacando con sus plumas de flecha: tan afiladas que hasta pueden perforar duras rocas; Rico logra salvarse junto a sus compañeros ocultándose velozmente detrás de un árbol.

—¿Así que Skipper ya consiguió sus poderes? Espero que eso te ayude a soportar mi furia porque acabo de perfeccionar mis poderes ahora soy más poderoso que antes. Qué pasa Skipper ¿Por qué te ocultas? ¿Qué acaso no puedes contra mí?—presume Hans de sus nuevas habilidades.

—¡Hans! Te puedo derrotar cuando sea y donde sea, ahora prepárate para pelear —Skipper arroja una ráfaga de fuego demasiado débil que hasta da risa.

—¿Qué acaso eso es todo tu poder? —El frailecillo ni siquiera se molesta en defenderse— me decepcionas viejo rival, ahora déjame demostrar lo que es el verdadero poder.

Enseguida el rival de skipper lanza una serie de plumas fechas muy afiladas que perforaron rocas, arboles, el suelo, pero Kowalski con unos reflejos increíbles detiene todas las plumas flechas que se dirigían hacia él, Skipper y Rico.

—Eso estuvo cercas —dice Kowalski arrojando todas las plumas que tiene en la aleta al suelo.

—Como molestan. ¡Esto no es justo! 3 contra 1 debería ser penalizado —se queja el frailecillo ante su clara desventaja numérica.

—Ríndete Hans, no podrás con nosotros —alardea Skipper sobre su adversario.

—Además no es contra las reglas hacer equipos —aclara el pingüino científico.

—Si —Rico está de acuerdo.

—Bueno comprendo que estoy en desventaja —con una velocidad aterradora que ni el propio Kowalski logra apreciar; Hans lo noquea al instante— pero como ya les dije mis poderes mejoraron.

—Hay no—Rico se pone nervioso.

— ¡Es hora de mi venganza! — grita el frailecillo con todas sus fuerzas.

El rival de skipper intenta de nuevo el volar a velocidades increíbles pero esta vez a la hora de impulsarse no logra la dirección deseada y termina estampándose contra un árbol.

—Rayos… aun no logro dominar mis poderes —explica Hans muy adolorido por el impacto.

—Eso estuvo cercas —comenta Skipper con sus aletas en llamas— ahora Hans en que estábamos.

—Acepto la derrota. Por esta vez —dice Hans yéndose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

En eso Kowalski se despierta luego de haber recibido ese tremendo golpe, cuando de repente aparece a lo lejos Cabo caminando tranquilamente hacia una mansión aparentemente abandonada afuera de la zona de la selva.

—¿De qué me perdí? —pregunta el pingüino científico algo confundido.

—Miren cabo —alerta Rico sobre el paradero de su compañero pingüino.

—Si, ese tiene que ser Cabo, rápido debemos ir por él —ordena el pingüino líder.

Adentro de la mansión. El lugar es un completo desastre porque se nota bien que no se ha limpiado en años, los 3 pingüinos empiezan a investigar todo el lugar hasta que por fin localizan a su susodicho compañero.

—¡Cabo! Por fin te encontramos —comenta Skipper.

—Ahora el equipo está completo —se expresa Kowalski con emoción.

—Si —Rico no se queda atrás.

Sorpresivamente se cierra la puerta de la habitación en la cual habían encontrado a su 4 integrante, acto seguido y sin previo aviso Cabo noquea al pingüino demente; los otros 2 se ponen en guardia.

—¡¿Pero qué es lo que te sucede Cabo!? —le grita el pingüino líder.

—Vamos cabo reacciona somos tus compañeros de equipo —dice el pingüino científico.

De forma veloz el joven pingüino ataca al mismo tiempo a los otros 2 pingüinos restantes, Kowalski logra defenderse a la perfección con sus increíbles reflejos pero Cabo igual no se queda atrás; es como si el joven pingüino usara literalmente su cuerpo como un arma letal, al final el pingüino científico cae derrotado ante Cabo mientras que Skipper solo se limita a arrojarle débiles llamas de fuego: parece que es el fin. En eso en una pequeña televisión que no notado antes aparece la imagen del malvado delfín.

—¡Espiráculo! —grita de la ira el pingüino líder al volver a ver a su archienemigo.

—Hola Skipper nos volvemos a encontrar —es lo que dice el malvado delfín después de reírse desenfrenadamente.

—No importa lo que hayas hecho con Cabo te voy a derrotar —Skipper lo asegura con toda confianza.

—¿Enserio? Me parece difícil de creer, tu poderes muy débil y en cambo yo ¡he alcanzado el máximo de mi poder! Hago que los demás se sometan a mi plena voluntad sin poderse resistir mi increíble control mental —alardea de sus poderes el malvado delfín.

—Espiráculo, voy a conseguir derrotarte —el pingüino líder aun no pierde las esperanzas.

Entonces Kowalsk y Rico se levantan dl suelo con los ojos completamente rojos al igual que como los tiene Cabo, Espiráculo sigue riéndose sin parar.

—Veo que aún no comprender la situación, yo acabo de derrotar a todos los participantes y ya solo me quedas tú ¡así que asume tu destino! Perdiste —Espiráculo cree que ya ha ganado.

—¿pero que hay de Hans? lo acabo de ver huyendo —Skipper no cree en lar palabras de su archienemigo.

—Cabo trabaja rapido, se deshizo de él en cuanto "escapo" y casi al mismo tiempo los condujo a una trampa derrotandolos en un 2 por 3, ese pinguino me sorprende, no me decepciono luego de que me costara bastante el manipularlo, despues de todo su poder de controlar las armas blancas a la perfeccion es muy curioso e interesante —Espiraculo no quiere para de reir y solo lo hace para poder hablar.

—No puedo creerlo —el pinguino lider siue negandolo.

—Pues creelo porque es verdad, bien entonces esto se decidirá entre Espiráculo y Skipper, que interesante —aparece Alexander con un contrato en la mano.

—Alexander ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta el pingüino líder sorprendido por la repentina presencia del malvado lémur.

—Vine a sellar el trato, ya que solo ustedes 2 quedan en juego es momento de ejecutar la pelea final Espiráculo contra Skipper así que ¡en marcha! —Alexander da un aplauso y ambos caen inconsciente.

En eso el pingüino despierta y lo primero que nota es que se localiza en la esquina de un cuadrilátero y en eso se materializa al centro Alexander con un micrófono en la mano.

—En esta esquina se encuentra Skipper utilizando el poder del fuego y en la otra se encuentra Espiráculo utilizando el poder de la mente —anuncia el malvado lémur— ¡bien que comience la pelea final!

Entonces inicia la pelea, Espiráculo no se hace esperar: con su rayo mental golpea muy fuerte a Skipper que se golpea contra las cuerdas, después empieza a torturarlo con sus mismos poderes hasta que el pingüino no puede más y cae casi desmallado.

—Sabía que no podrías conmigo —sigue riéndose el malvado delfín mientras flota en el aire.

—¡No bajes la guardia! —Skipper reacciona con rapidez y arroja un potente lanzallamas.

—No lo hacía —Espiráculo se protege con su campo de fuerza— ríndete Skipper, no puedes ganar.

—¿¡Como de que no!? ¡Te voy a derrotar cueste lo que cueste! — grita el pingüino líder de la tremenda frustración que siente.

Enseguida Skipper aumenta drásticamente su poder convirtiendo completamente todo su cuerpo en fuego, acto seguido el lanzallamas empieza a potenciarse y aumentar su calor que hasta logra asustar a Espiráculo; siente la tremenda temperatura en aumento que lo sofoca hasta caer desmayado.

—No puedo creerlo... vencido por un tonto pinguino —es lo ultimo que dijo el malvado delfin antes de caer derrotado.

—Lo hice ¡Derrote a Espiraculo! —se emociona Skipper al ver caer a su archienemigo.

—Excelente Skipper, por haber derrotado a Espiráculo haz ganado el juego, puedes regresar a casa —es lo que dice el malvado lémur entregándole un reconocimiento.

—Bien ¿y los demás? —el pingüino líder se preocupa por sus compañeros.

—Todos despertaran pensando que fue una terrible pesadilla a excepción de ti, bueno eso es todo ¡fin del juego! —es lo último que dice Alexander antes de finalizar con el juego.

* * *

El Fin.


End file.
